


In the Early Hours

by cheshirccat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, but let's be real these two don't get enough love, my first work and it's this what is my life about, this boy is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirccat/pseuds/cheshirccat
Summary: When he woke up the next morning, it was to her lips against his neck, her fingers grazing back and forth between his hips. He moaned softly and felt her smile against his skin.“Didn’t get to do this last night when you got home,” she purred.“Yeah, g’mornin’ to you, too,” he said with a breathy chuckle.--Bucky gets home after a long night, and has a very nice wake-up the following morning.





	In the Early Hours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm posting anything here and it's this. Cool. I don't even have a way of defending myself, this was my choice. So...here ya go.

It’d been a long day, and he was ready to crawl into bed and pass the hell out. He stepped through the door of the apartment, locking it behind him, and began to pull off his uniform. He let it drop to the floor, the tough material crumpling in on itself. Following the shirt and tank top that he wore beneath were his boots and the pants of the suit. He padded through the apartment until he reached the bedroom.

A lithe form was beneath the covers already, breathing suggesting that its owner was rousing from sleep at the soft noises.

He crawled into bed next to her, settling onto the plush mattress and breathing out a sound of relief as he took his weight off his sore feet. She moved to drape herself over him, nuzzling into his neck and murmuring a sleepy, “Welcome home.” Her hand pressed to his bare chest, fingers tracing the muscles under his skin, her legs tangling with his. She smelled like her shampoo—a floral citrus mix filling his nose and relaxing him further. He wound an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him as he settled into the pillows. He dropped into sleep minutes later.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to her lips against his neck, her fingers grazing back and forth between his hips. He moaned softly and felt her smile against his skin.

“Didn’t get to do this last night when you got home,” she purred.

“Yeah, g’mornin’ to you, too,” he said with a breathy chuckle. Her hand slipped inside his underwear, cupping his half-hard length, and he hissed, head falling back against the pillows. She stroked him to full hardness, her lips moving along his collarbone now.

“Wasn’t exactly expecting you to fall asleep right away,” she continued. Once he was fully hard, she pulled her hand away, and he made a noise of protest that was quickly cut off as she pushed the covers away and moved to straddle his hips. She was wearing sheer black lingerie, the straps falling from her shoulders, the panties a thin strip of fabric that left little to the imagination. He lifted his hands to rest on her hips, massaging them. She hummed happily, moving her shoulders in such a way that the top slipped down further, exposing the top of her cleavage. On top of that, with her hair wavy and mussed from sleep, she looked _mouthwatering._

“God, Nat,” he breathed, leaning up to press his lips to her throat. She hummed, humoring the hungriness of his mouth against her neck, his hands sliding up her back. One hand found its way into his hair, pulling sharply at the strands and startling a moan from him. He pulled back to meet her gaze, the blue of his eyes almost swallowed up by his pupils.

“You’re going to have to have some patience, soldier,” she said, her other hand pressing to his chest and pushing him back against the mattress. “Making me wait all night wasn’t very polite of you.” His answering hum rumbled low in his chest. The little display wasn’t necessary—they both knew very well that she was the dominant one—but it turned him on nonetheless. Once she was sure he wouldn’t move, she pulled away, making a show of removing her panties and tossing them elsewhere in the room. She moved up his body, planting her knees on the pillows on either side of his face, reaching out to grip the headboard.

“Make it up to me, and I might consider letting you cum this morning,” she purred. He groaned, his cock twitching at the words. His hands found her hips again, pulling them down until his tongue met her wet center. Her answering gasp as it pressed between her folds and expertly found her clit was music to his ears. Her free hand made its way back into his hair, pressing him against her cunt and making it impossible for him to pull away—as if he wanted to be anywhere but right where he was.

He licked and sucked with fervor, letting her take the lead as she rocked her lips, her hand in his hair keeping him positioned exactly where she wanted him. Her little intermittent gasps and mewls made him impossibly harder, his erection straining painfully against the confines of his boxer-briefs. He pushed it to the back of his mind, filing it away for later. Right now, his sole focus was on making her feel good.

He knew from experience that she could do this for hours, through orgasm after orgasm, until his jaw ached. He would happily do it every damn time, licking her clean each time like she was all he needed to sustain himself.

After several minutes of his tongue and lips worshipping her clit, she slid forward so his tongue slipped inside her. He took the hint, pressing his tongue further into her and, again, letting her take control, fucking herself on his tongue. Her soft moans and whimpers were coming more frequently now, her expert control beginning to slip, her movements more frantic as she tried to push herself closer to orgasm. His cock ached, longing to be pressed inside her to feel the contracting muscles that were clamping down on his tongue.

“Little more, baby,” she breathed, her fingers carding through his hair, getting a better grip on it and pressing him closer. He moaned against her and she gave her own moan in reply, louder than the noises she’d been making up until now. “Oh, God, I love it when you do that…fuck, James, do it again….” It was all too easy to—he loved the way she said his name, the sound of it rolling off her tongue sending a slow burn of pleasure throughout his whole body. He moaned again, a little longer this time and she pressed her hips down with more urgency. Her orgasm was close. He could feel it in the way her passage clenched around his tongue, could hear it in the pitch of her voice.

“James,” she whimpered, tugging at his hair as she pressed him closer. He answered with a small mewl of his own, and that seemed to be enough for her. Her climax crested over her, setting her shaking and gasping softly, hips moving frantically against his mouth. He shoved his tongue as far into her as he could manage, drinking up every last drop of her cum that he possibly could. When she started to come down from her high, he pulled his tongue out of her, lapping at her entrance and moving to lick at her clit again. She gave a soft whimper, hips eagerly rocking against his tongue once more.

“Mmh…you’d do that forever if you could, wouldn’t you?” she breathed, shivering as his answering moan sent vibrations up to her clit. “Ooh…yeah, yeah, you would. I’d let you…but before you fuck me with that wonderfully talented tongue again, I want something else.” She released her hold on his hair, her breath hitching as he gave her one more lick before she moved. She grinned at him, pressing two fingers into his mouth to keep it occupied. He eagerly sucked and licked at them, barely able to pay attention to anything else she did until the pressure against his achingly hard cock disappeared. He groaned around her fingers as he realized she’d finally freed his cock. He kept his head leaned back against the pillows, the sensations heightened by not being able to see what she did. He shivered as she took him in hand, and moaned deep in his chest as the wet warmth of her cunt met the head of his cock. She rocked against it, his sensitive slit dribbling out precum as it slid between her folds. She was teasing him, he realized as she circled her hips, gasping as the tip brushed along her clit.

He gave a soft whine, waiting until she’d slid him back down to her entrance before canting his hips up, the head pressing into her a few centimeters. She gasped, seeming to think he’d had enough teasing, as she didn’t pull away from the movement. She pulled her fingers from his mouth, wet with his saliva and sat up to sink onto his waiting cock. He groaned, hands finding her hips again. She gave a long, low moan as she settled with him fully sheathed inside her. She was hot and wet around his shaft, muscles contracting and releasing as she adjusted to him inside her. His chest heaved as he panted for breath. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep his hips still as she adjusted.

The first roll of her hips made him moan, hands squeezing a little tighter at her hips, his metal arm recalibrating as it monitored the amount of force he was using. She moved slowly, keeping careful control over the pace. It was agonizing, made his head spin, but fuck, he loved it.

“Nat,” he groaned, trying to press his hips up and feeling her own grip on them moments later. “Fuck, Nat…Nat, please.” She gave a little hum, but he could hear her voice catch on the end of it as she moved her hips back down. She’d kept perfect control the entire time, and her grip on it was starting to loosen.

“You’re so big,” she breathed. “Feel so good.” The praise sent another surge of arousal down to his cock, leaving him lightheaded. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows again.

After several long moments—he couldn’t accurately gauge the time, lost in pleasure as he was—she picked up her pace, no longer able to quiet the noises she was making. She released her hold on his hips and he began to meet her thrusts with his own, going in deep each time. She took hold of his wrists, prying his hands from her hips, and pressed them to the pillows, leaning over him. Her hair fell in a curtain around their faces and their eyes met, the green of hers nearly invisible rings around her blown pupils. She leaned in to kiss him, her hips still moving against his own. The kiss was short, not nearly enough to satisfy him, but when she sat back up, she began moving in earnest, the top of her lingerie nightgown slipping down to reveal her breasts. He groaned, shifting to sit up, hearing her gasp as the angle abruptly changed. She wound her arms around his neck, fingers twining in his hair again as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, his hand lifting to play with the other.

She moaned, the hand not in his hair moving to cover the one on her breast, controlling his movements—always in control, the way they both liked it. “Like that,” she murmured, a soft whimper falling from her lips as his fingers tugged at her nipple just the way she liked it. After a few seconds, he switched to the other one, mouth moving to her abused nipple.

“That’s good, baby,” she praised. She took his free hand and moved it between her legs, pressing his fingers against her clit. “Rub it in circles—ah! Yeah…yeah, just like that. Fuck, that’s good….” He knew she was guiding him to get her off faster. No doubt she could feel his orgasm approaching in the desperate twitch of his hips, but she knew he wouldn’t get off unless she did first.

He increased his efforts as his release started to coil in the pit of his stomach, rubbing her clit faster. She gave breathless praise in between moans until her orgasm was so close that she couldn’t find the words anymore. He carefully bit down on her nipple, and that tipped her over the edge. She clenched around him as she began to shake with her release, and he groaned against her skin as he came to his own.

When he came down from his high, he was nuzzled against her neck, and she was murmuring soft praises in his ear as she carded her fingers through his hair and ran her hands over his shoulders and back.

“Morning,” he mumbled, and she laughed.

“Good morning,” she said. “Sleep well?” He hummed in affirmation, holding her a little tighter. They sat like that for a few minutes longer before the ringing of her cell phone interrupted the serene silence. He groaned, releasing her as she leaned over to pluck it off the nightstand and answer it.

“Hello? …Okay, I’ll be in soon….” She hung up the phone and tossed it to the end of the bed. “I gotta go, duty calls. I’ll see you tonight.” She leaned in to press her lips to his, and he wound his arms around her waist, holding her close and deepening the kiss until she pressed against his chest, pinning him to the bed. She gave him a wink and got up, and he watched her retreating form with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is, there ya go. Hope you liked it, feel free to drop a comment or whatever, idk.


End file.
